


What the Fuck JD?

by Lemonyfreshness



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Intense, No Angst, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonyfreshness/pseuds/Lemonyfreshness
Summary: Writing a fic on @adrihoney’s idea of JD being a “minor inconvenience” to everyone around him. He’ll still be a bad ass but a non-homicidal one.





	What the Fuck JD?

**Author's Note:**

> ****Delete delete delete delete. Haha sorry. All I wrote here sounded super bitchy. In summary, wanted to write an au based on JD being a “minor inconvenience,” an idea from @adrihobey from tumblr.

Westerburg was a rather imposing school for being in such a quaint town. The brick building sprawled out atop the old concrete floor, towering those in the vicinity with its blanket of shadow it leaves despite being a typical rectangular-styled building. A rather ominous aura was created in the area, the cool autumn air either giving the chills or just the simple atmosphere.

_Yup, just a typical high school._

At this time it would be worth mentioning to announce the protagonist of our story: a rather tall lanky figure who just does not seem like the type to want to get inside a school to begin with.

_Bingo._

Looming a rather gloomy aura of his own, a young man known as Jason Dean walks onto the premises, looking as cool and unkept as a character from a suspected 80’s thriller. His hair was slicked back and mussed, either from gel or hair grease no one could tell which. Bored, sleep-deprived eyes scanned the area with no particular musings. The obvious sheen of black hair dye let anyone passing by of the obvious emo in their wake. Add the fact of the elongated black trench coat that is up to his knees and the painted black nails and you got the looks of a stereotypical school shooter on your hands.

“Eww who’s that kid? He looks like he needs a bath.”

“Yah who does he think he is? Hey scene kid, if you wanna go cut yourself, leave already. We don’t need guys like you here.”

_Ah yes, the worst part about high school. Social interaction._

He scoffed inwardly.

_Do I really have to deal with this in the torturous hours of the very beginning of the day? Cut me some slack. It’s my first day._

“Hey ladies if you wanna stuff your breasts, why don’t you just leave? We don’t need bitchy wannabe bimbos like you here. I’m sure you can get some padding from the corner store down the street. Last time I checked, their market demographic was skank.”

What? He checked out the area during the summer. Don’t judge him.

“Excuse me?” A girl screeched.

“You heard me.”

“If you think you can just talk to me like that, you have another thing coming.” The girl was in hysterics right now, fuming at the head and looking as though she would begin foam at the mouth from the look of how angry she was.

_What a plastic bitch._

“If you think I care, you have another thing coming.”

With enough said, the new kid walked away, pride held high but regretting ever agreeing to come to school on the first day.

_Why did I even bother listening to my father. “Play nice, Dad,” he said. “Be good for once,” he said. Bah humbug._

Grumbling quietly to himself, he tried not to give too much attention to his tall build and unique fashion sense.

_Eyes down, straight ahead. Look at no one._

Stomp, stomp, stomp went his steel-toed boots.

_Quick, louder and you’ll give everyone in this school your location. Your ass will be on a platter by the end of the day._

Curse his long, stick-like legs for being so obnoxious with his long, overly exaggerated gait length for a guy his size. But alas, his dark smoldering figure was too much of a stand out in such a typical small town school. Everyone was clad in prep, plaid, or jock memorabilia, cruising through their highlight years before settling on a deadbeat job their family has carried for generations.

_All schools are the same. It’s a food fest of hierarchical deadbeats trying to stand out before they fumble into nothing. Half of these guys won’t even bother going to college I bet._

Stalking to his homeroom, the boy went straight for the back of the class and didn’t even bother with answering for attendance. His arms went up in aggravation as he bid farewell to the sounds of roaring teenage scum by getting comfortable, using the back of his arms as a headrest to get some much needed shut eye. The last thought in his mind before drifting into nothingness was how the hell will he make it before the end of the week in this hellhole of a place.

_Be nice my ass._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Classes went by in a blur as Jason Dean passed on, practically stumbling from place to place with how tired he was. The teachers were same as every school: bored, sullen, and without an ounce of self respect left in them to actually tell off the leeches of the class. All they would do was sigh and quietly tell them to “settle down.” “Settle down students, settle down.” He could practically hear those droning voices in his head at this point. Really it was a mockery of the educational system.

The classes themselves were not much better. The material has been used again and again since the 60s, with tears in the rivets of books and comical drawings written all over the material. Not to mention the very same books being used over and over the very basis for every English lesson much to the annoyance of a one antagonized Jason Dean. He happened to actually like English.

The given topic was the classic, “To Kill a Mockingbird.” Most overused literary classic in history. Practically every high school Jason Dean has ever been to has branched on the topic of said book. Whether the teacher wanted to press on morality or to analyze the characteristics of Boo Radley, the eccentric teen couldn’t care less about whether Scout was in actuality a character archetype created to represent the transition towards a perfect moral compass.

_Really wish I could be Boo Radley right about now._

Eventually, Jason Dean couldn’t take the droning any longer, already tired of the explanation and the brain dead looks he could see around him. He already knew the story. He already knew the characters. Hell, he was forced to analyze this book ten times now. He could tell what happened from back to front. What he couldn’t stand however was that as much as people analyze the details, as much as they, the students, write book reports on the lessons of this book, they would never get it. They will never abide by the story and learn of moral justice. They will always remain in the third step towards morality; they do everything they can to please others. Even if it means making fun of their friends. Even if it means pretending to be something they’re not. Even if it means losing a part of yourself.

_I’m so fucking done with this place._

Suddenly, the loner-type adolescent got up and walked out the door. Ignoring the mellow-toned cries of his exasperated teacher, he walked on, desperately looking for a place to cool off.

Right in the distance, a football field length away from him, he spotted the school’s cafeteria, alight with bright industrial-sized lights but desolate except during the in-betweens of class periods. Tables lined the room, perfect for the irritated seventeen-year old to wallow on.

Sitting down almost happily, the boy took a seat in the farthest table from the front that he could possibly find and breathed a sigh of relief.

_Thank god lunch break is after this. I can’t stand another minute in that cesspool of maniacs._

After twenty minutes or so, the bell rang, announcing to students that could finally leave their drol classrooms and socialize. This could either mean freedom to some or torture to others. Some flocked to the cafeteria while others moved at a snail’s pace, not in a hurry to get towards their life’s current torture.

Noticing the room filling up, Jason started to glare at anyone in his vicinity, not wanting to share his space with any vicious teenage piranha who decided he was fresh meat.

_Know what’s good for you and move it._

Once he was content with the lack of humans in his presence, he could feel himself relax. He established himself as the moody stranger and people seemed to be perfectly fine in not bothering to analyze him up close. They were perfectly fine with watching him warily from a distance. He smirked.

_That’s right. Stay away._

Soon becoming bored with himself, he listened to the idle chatter of his peers, distinctly aware of where he was but with no need to move or care. After all, he was alone and unbothered. What more could he want in such a dark, dreary place.

The sound of a sociopathic jock could be heard calling a girl a “wide load.” Another jock high-fives him as the two jouseled around, practically preening on the fact that they have successfully mocked a girl for her stout build.

_And it was just getting it a bit more livable here. God these psychopaths can’t even take a break._

_“_ Hey! Pick that up! Right now!”

Hold on. There was the sound of a girl who had the decency to say something. At the turn of events, the boy looked over towards the other side of the cafeteria to see a rather thin, nerdy-looking girl in especially oversized clothing looking straight at the jock with a look that could only be described as seething hatred. Her curly black bobb bounced as she jutted her head forward, trembling but resolute in her actions. A scarf was wrapped tightly around her, making her look as small as ever in the presence of the big mean brute.

“I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?” The quick flash of surprise was gone from the face of the neerdowell, replaced by rehearsed malice.

“Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”

_Oh she went there._

Jason couldn’t help but snicker at her remark.

_Who knew there’d be a solidly decent person in the ruins of this forgotten bode?_

Unfortunately her efforts were for naught, for the bully decided to pick on her instead, telling her she had a zit right on her nose. The crowd of people around her laughed wholeheartedly, glad to not be the pickings of the day for the one and only Kurt Kelly.

_Hmm. Interesting._

The girl was a little frazzled but seemed used to it, judging by the way she sighed miserably but continued walking. Her friend followed her from behind, seeming to console her by patting her shoulder and giving seemingly sweet reassurances.

Just then, all eyes because clued to the main cafeteria doors as three scantily-clad girls burst in, identifiable by color: yellow, green, and red.

_What is this, elementary school?_

Whispers of the name “Heather” rang around the room. Or rather “Heathers.”

_Ah yes. The stereotypical high school hierarchy has decided to show its thorns. About time they showed up. I was about to start thinking that no one ran this place._

One moved in the grace and wonderment of a pixie, blue eyes bright with bright blonde curls bouncing, jumping up and down despite the incredibly small yellow plaid skirt she was wearing. Her little yellow bow gave her the impression that she really was a five-year in disguise. She hopped from place to place with glee, clearly enjoying herself despite the clear terror of everyone in the room from her for whatever reason.

Next game the cool-headed one, looking stuck-up as ever with that pushed-up frown and refusal to look at anyone in the eye. She was sporting her green plaid in a snobby, rich girl fashion, fabric pristine and without a wrinkle in sight. Of course she had a green bow in her mousy brown hair as well to match the girl before her.  

At last came the one who he would have to assume is Queen, judging by the rather ominous aura she gave out. This girl who had the audacity to wear four-inch fire red stilettos that went tap tap tap across the cafeteria, her ruby red lips pursed in a sneer. Obviously she was a golden-haired blonde with a superiority complex and cold doe brown eyes; pretty but sinister.

The raging mistress herself strolled in a cool, controlled manner. “Look at me,” her presence said. Dolled up respectively in color-coded plaid, the girls sported in addition color-coded red, green, and yellow padded shoulder jackets along with kneehigh socks and heels to match.

Everyone in the room seemed to watch their every move, the girls moving in fluid motion without a trace of doubt in their step. With an air of elegance, they sat at the deserted table in the center of the room much to the bated breaths of the majority.

_Man what’s their deal?_

Looking to the side for just a glance, the loner realized with a shock that the girl with a mind and a backbone to boot was staring at those pansies in wonder, too caught up in the self-proclaimed rulers of the school to notice her friend talking to her pointedly.

_She actually idolizes those girls too like the rest of these rejects? I can’t believe this._

At that moment, time decided to rear its ugly head as the bell rang at a blaringly loud volume, announcing to all to vacate the premises unless they wanted detention on the first week of school.

_Yah no, I can’t stay with these retards after school._

With only a small look at the girl he thought he was starting to respect, the black-haired boy trotted away, wishing for some sort of catastrophe, something, anything, to delay his classes or make this day go any faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was during the break between sixth period that the trio of power-hungry succubi decided to give a little announcement towards the public. The red one walked ahead, showing confidence and zeal. With a telltale smirk, the obnoxious green one followed behind followed by the scampering yellow one. What surprised everyone, including the mass of anguish that obtained sentience (Jason-fucking-Dean) was that behind the child-like blonde there was a black-haired doppelgänger, clad in head to toe in blue and fashioned with a miniature “Heathers” look of her own.

Spotless makeup. Perfect hair. Trendy clothing. She had it all. She was an honorary “Heather” of the school.

_What the fuck._

_“_ Veronica?” The brunette from before emerged from the crowd, concern worn on her face as she watched her best friend as if seeing her for the first time.

Whispers rushed through the hall, nobody sure what to make of this situation. No one had really noticed this girl up until now. She was invisible. She was ordinary. There was no reason for anyone to give her any attention to her. Until now.

For whatever reason, the pale sparky girl from before was head-over-heels in glee, rushing about and just about singing her praises for being untouchable, for being free. No one could bother her now. She could do what she wants now.

And Jason Dean could help but smile at the thought. This girl fought tooth and nail. She worked hard to just survive in this school and now she suddenly has gotten in with the apparently most powerful girls in school.

_Now this girl is something else._

The warnings of the last call bell came by once again to remind everyone to get to their classrooms. Jason leisurely got to his next class grinning about the thought of this tough, hard-boiled girl. A girl who knew what she wanted and was going into the belly of the beast to get it. Now he isn’t one for blending into his surroundings but he does admit that being different can bring people to the point in which they can never live to their fullest. He couldn’t stomach becoming something else. Not now and not ever. But he does admire a person with that much conviction and heart.

 _A person like that can’t be all bad,_ he mused.

_Veronica, right?_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wow I didn’t think I’d be able to finish this today. I’m impressed with myself. Wow. *clap on back. To be honest, one of the reasons I’m writing now is that I want to 3000 words. Oh fuck yes I did it!! Yay!! New record!! And with that I must leave. Bye bye!!~


End file.
